MS016: Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened
|image = MS16 Alt Poster.jpg |caption = English poster cover |directed by = Kunihiko Yuyama Satoshi Tajiri |produced by = Takemoto Mori Choji Yoshikawa Yukio Kawasaki Junya Okamoto Koichi Kawase |written by = Hideki Sonoda Satoshi Tajiri |running time = 95 minutes |season = Pokémon Movie |studio = OLM, inc. |distributor = Toho Company Ltd. |licensor = Viz Media The Pokémon Company International |prev = MS015: Pokémon The Movie - Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice |next = MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction |budget = $30,270,596 |japan = July 13, 2013 |united states = |home video japan = December 18, 2013 |home video united states = December 3, 2013 |rating japan = TBA |rating united kingdom = TBA |rating united states = TBA |english title = Extremespeed Genesect and the Reawakening of Mewtwo}} is the sixteenth Pokémon movie. It was released alongside the short Eevee & Friends on July 13, 2013 in Japan. The movie was debuted on October 19, 2013 on Cartoon Network and CITV in United States and the UK. Summary This red Genesect, a Pokémon from 300 million years ago, boasts special speed and power while in the middle of a large modern city. Plot The Genesect Army comes to a mountainous, snowy area that used to be their home. However, three hundred million years have passed, and it is no longer habitable. Suddenly, an avalanche occurs, but Mewtwo arrives and manages to save four of the five Genesect. Mewtwo peers into the mind of the Douse Drive Genesect and learns what they are looking for: their home. The Red Genesect, whom Mewtwo was unable to save, then appears and attacks Mewtwo, and the Genesect Army flies off. Later, they see the skyline of a large city and mistake it for their home, leading them to travel there. Ash Ketchum, Cilan, and Iris arrive in New Tork City, where their guide, Eric allows them to visit Pokémon Hills a nature park, before it opens to the public. While there, Ash finds and quickly befriends the Douse Drive Genesect. The Red Genesect and Shock Drive Genesect appear and think that Ash is hurting the Douse Drive Genesect, causing them to attack him; the Red Genesect forces the Douse Drive Genesect to attack Ash as well. Mewtwo shows up and protects Ash and his friends from the Genesect, causing them to leave. That night, the Genesect begin taking over the center of Pokémon Hills, driving out the other Pokémon and building a giant cocoon. The cocoon threatens the city's power supply, so Ash, Iris, and Eric go underground to try to fix the problem. Unsuccessful, they then enter the center of Pokémon Hills from below, where the Douse Drive Genesect apologizes for attacking Ash earlier, making Ash think that it is unable to disobey the Red Genesect. Iris realizes that the cocoon is the Genesect Army's nest and that the Genesect are trying to turn Pokémon Hills into their new home. A Feraligatr native to Pokémon Hills starts attacking the nest and the Red Genesect but is knocked off a ledge. Mewtwo, having been told about the Genesect's Army rampage, appears and saves Feraligatr. Mewtwo tells the Red Genesect not to hurt the other Pokémon, but it refuses to listen, and the two embark on a high-speed chase around New Tork City. Meanwhile, the Pokémon native to Pokémon Hills fight the Burn Drive, Chill Drive, and Shock Drive Genesect and begin to overwhelm them. The Red Genesect then returns to protect them. The Douse Drive Genesect sacrifices itself for Ash by taking an attack from the other Genesect, causing it to collapse. Mewtwo fights the four remaining Genesect and gains the upper hand. However, in the process the nest is set on fire. The Douse Drive Genesect wakes up and tries to put the fire out. Ash summons his Oshawott to try to put out the fire. All the other Pokémon start helping too, even going so far as to save the Burn Drive, Chill Drive, and Shock Drive Genesect from the flames. The Douse Drive Genesect is hit by a large plume of fire and falls into a pool of water. The other three Genesect realize that the other Pokémon are not their enemies and save Ash from a falling beam. Mewtwo, still fighting the Red Genesect, is hit by an attack and falls, only to be saved by Ash. Mewtwo and the Red Genesect prepare to resume their fight, but Ash runs between them and tells them to stop. The other four Genesect then move in front of Ash and beg their leader to cease attacking. The Red Genesect claims that they are all its enemies and fires an attack, but Mewtwo blocks it and uses Psychic to take it into space. In awe of Earth's beauty, the Red Genesect realizes that all people and Pokémon are friends. Unable to survive there, Mewtwo and the Red Genesect begin falling. Ash's Charizard and Iris' Dragonite attempt to save them with no success, but the other Genesect, Oshawott, and the wild Pokémon manage to catch them with a giant ball of water. Ash realizes that the perfect place for the Genesect to live is Absentia Natural Park, the only place where their beloved Panna Lotuses still grow naturally. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Eric take the Genesect there, where they start building another nest. Mewtwo thanks Ash for helping the Genesect find a home and tells him it will always be grateful that they met. It then Mega Evolves into Mewtwo Y and flies off. Characters Humans *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Jessie *James *Eric *Eva and Tanner *Mother and daughter *Worker Pokémon *Red Genesect *Genesect Army *Mega Mewtwo Y *Sableye *Meowth *Feraligatr *Geodude *Houndoom Trivia *In all previous applications of Mewtwo's voice, Mewtwo is heard as masculine and is male, but in this movie, Mewtwo is heard as feminine and female instead of male. *This is the first Pokémon movie to air a prequel episode before the movie's airdate in Japan. *This is the first Pokémon movie to have a Mega Evolution, Mega Mewtwo Y. Notice that it was called the "Awakened Form" of Mewtwo on that Movie. Gallery MS016 calendar.jpg|Pokémon Movie 16 calendar Corocoro march 2013 2.png ExtremeSpeed-Genesect-movie-poster.jpg|Teaser Japanese poster cover MS016_japanese_poster.jpg|First Japanese poster cover MS016_japanese_poster2.jpg|Second Japanese poster cover Category:Movies Category:Toho Company Ltd. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Viz Media